<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teddy-bears Picnic by anxiouslyfred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884400">Teddy-bears Picnic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred'>anxiouslyfred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Funbruary [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, King Creativity, Lie ins, Napping, Other, Picnic, romulus creativity, teddybears picnic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas’s birthday has Remy trying to get him to have a lie in and King Creativity trying to whisk him into the imagination to be king for a day. Thomas is just looking for a middle ground they’ll both accept</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Sanders &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Funbruary [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teddy-bears Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s your birthday! If there’s ever a time to just relax and curl up with Sleep it’s today.” The coaxing from Remy very nearly did have Thomas laying down again except the fused Creativity was rising up into his room.</p><p>“Thomas, Sire, It has been decided that for the occasion of your birthday you must be treated like a king. Come away with us and your every whim shall be catered to.” The regal side began, an echo in his voice showing that Remus and Roman were still fairly separate despite being fused. Usually that would wear off after a while and the side paid it no heed, bowing and offering his hand as soon as his declaration finished.</p><p>It was another tempting offer and truthfully Thomas had arranged a day off except for an evening celebration with his friends. However while he was pondering the new offer he realised that Sleep wasn’t backing off as he usually would when actual sides appeared, even if that backing off came as throwing a fit and storming out. </p><p>“A lie in would do Thomas far more good than whatever excitement you have in store for him, Romulus!” The words were spat out, demanding attention.</p><p>Creativity wasn’t concerned though, “Of course you can come as well if your wish, Dear Sleep. I see no reason why Thomas cannot simply rest himself in a palace instead of this humble abode.”</p><p>“You forget I monitor his dreams as well as help him sleep. Where is Thomas going to rest if all the monsters and creations of the twins are currently trapped in the various rooms of the palace as some recreation of a Mario game?” The sunglasses were on Remy’s forehead and he definitely didn’t seem likely to let Thomas anywhere he didn’t view as suitable for them to rest.</p><p>Thomas held up a hand before any response could be given, trying to remember the dreams that had already faded from his consciousness or at least find a solution from what he knew of the Imagination, “How about we go to the woods then? Roman made some wonderfully comfortable mossy glades a while ago we could find for a nap?” He suggested, distantly recalling one of the few trips into his own imagination he had convinced either Creativity to take him on.</p><p>Frankly the offer for a visit was almost as shocking as Romulus actually fusing though Thomas had been told they could sometimes manage it.</p><p>“A teddy-bears picnic it is! What a splendid mind you have Sire!” Romulus was instantly on board with the idea, once more holding out his hand.</p><p>Remy took it before Thomas could. “You make any of those bears violent and I’m getting Thomas out of there instantly.” He warned, waiting for a nod before a carry tray of drinks formed in his free hand. “Well I’ve got peppermint hot chocolates for us, why don’t we go and find the teddy bears?”</p><p>“Take me where you will.” Thomas laughed, taking Creativity’s free hand and letting the sinking sensation take him. </p><p>/\/\</p><p>Remy was cuddled up to Thomas’s chest, snickering a little as the host outright laughed. Romulus had indeed summoned a number of living teddy-bears for the picnic and was now trying to convince them to become a band. </p><p>He’d started off play fighting with them earlier. Then sat talking about other things the toys could do, covering a range of subjects Thomas was wilfully ignoring any possible connections between cuddly toys and the words said now.</p><p>It might not be the most active of days but it was one where Thomas could just enjoy and relax properly. He almost managed to forget that none of his other sides had popped up yet. Perhaps they’d have something planned for after their picnic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>